


Morning Suprises

by MonsterInDaBerth



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bucky being a lil shit, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glory Hole, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, morning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa's hella tired and Bucky wants to help wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again wit dis shit~~~ Let's begin X3

With a groan T’Challa rose from his entirely too comfortable and warm bed. A drastic contrast to the cold, hardwood floor as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

However the taste of spearmint toothpaste wasn't enough to totally bring the king out of his sleepy state. T’Challa barely escaped cleaning up around his beard unscathed. Being half asleep with a razor in your hand really wasn't a good idea.

 

The sound of a yawn echoed through his ginormous bathroom, sunlight beaming through gold drapes weren't even enough to fill the room.

 

T’Challa’s legs wavered, he didn't think he could make it back to the bed if he tried. Now that he thought about it he also realized that it was also empty.

 

The thought of his lover's whereabouts only went through his mind for a few seconds until the need to rest became too much. Finding a nice spot on the closed toilet seat T’Challa shut his eyes and passed out.

 

But a lovely 2 hour nap in a strange position wasn't in his future as a knock awoke him 10 minutes in.

 

“W-what?” T’Challa sat up a little too quickly  and the cold air hit him dead on.

 

“Morni~~~ing.” It was his long awaited lover. However T’Challa contemplated changing the term to bother.

 

“Morn —” Another yawn. “ — James. Have you eaten yet?” Slipping his arms into his shirt T’Challa blinked rapidly in an attempt to hold a conversation.

 

“In a way,” he stated. The king could very clearly hear a bag of plums being rustled. He shook his head, even after getting this far in the discussion he was still struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

“Babe?”

 

T’Challa cracked his knuckles, trying to get some blood pumping in the most lazy way possible.

 

“Yes?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Need some help waking up?”

 

The thought of sparing so early in the morning — afternoon didn't sit well with T’Challa. If anything Bucky would get more out it if T’Challa was impaired.

 

He chuckled. Imagining his lover kicking the everlasting shit out of his unconscious body.

 

T’Challa was interrupted with the sound of wood hitting the flawless tile floor. His eyes trailed from the circular piece of wood up to the door with a similar sized hole.

 

“James.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did you do?” T’Challa wasn't angry as he was fairly confused. He pinched himself. Nope, still awake.

 

“About to wake you up.” A strange answer.

 

T’Challa attempted to comprehend the situation but decided to give up.

 

“My door — it was my favorite – door — sigh – fav – groan —” T’Challa’s exhausted ramblings faded as he went back into his sleeping position.

 

Bucky chuckled. “Wait, are you actually asleep?” He couldn't stop smiling.

 

“Come on~~~. Wake up!” Bucky whispered, why he didn't just open the unlocked door T’Challa didn't know.

 

Although he couldn't ignore him as he heard soft thuds and splats on the floor.

 

“If you don't stop throwing plums unto my clean bathroom floor…” T’Challa sat up again, if his lover was wasting plums it must've been a little important. 

 

“Come over her~~~re.” Bucky whined.

 

 You try to sleep in on your one day off and this crazy shit happens.

 

“You are going to explain why you destroyed my bathroom door and if it involves nothing but plums I swear —” T’Challa kept a safe distance from said hole.

 

“Just get some crazy glue and it'll be fine.” Bucky waved his metal hand as he scarfed down another plum.

 

T’Challa glared sleepily.

 

“Okay, now put your dick in the hole.”

 

That woke him up.

 

“What is it with you and having no tact whatsoever?” T’Challa stared blankly at his lover through the hole.

 

“Only in the bedroom, babe.” Bucky clicked his tongue.

 

“Wow, just for me.” T’Challa chuckled. “And I'm in the bathroom, genius.”

 

“Shush! Dick. Now. In the hole.”

 

“Perhaps it's just the drowsiness talking but I really don't trust you right now.” The King crossed his arms.

 

“You seriously don't know what I'm trying to do?” Bucky seemed genuinely concerned, which probably wasn't a good thing.

 

“If this is something you got from the internet…” T’Challa’s hesitation was clear as he whipped out his flaccid dick.

 

“Well, yeah.” Bucky muffled a giggle as he set his breakfast down.

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes, sleep being the last thing on his mind.

 

What a lovely thing to be woken up to. He couldn't tell if it was the new sexual act or Bucky himself, but T’Challa didn't care to ponder any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, Bucky cut the hole in the door before this so dont go thinking it wasn't planned >:) and wow, many plums died for the making of this fanfic (also might make a part two with actual blowjobs idk)


End file.
